Golden Girl
by sweetdood
Summary: i wrote it in english class, i think its cool, might be a few errors


Golden Girl  
Jeff Scholz  
  
I woke up this morning at 8 AM, oh no! I was going to be late for school. I hastily put on my clothes and ran downstairs. My mother was waiting for me, "Hurry honey, you're going to be late for school," she said as she was putting my lunch together.  
"No I'm not, you always worry too much," I knew I was going to be late for school, even as I said that. I grabbed the milk carton from the fridge and guzzled it. My mother yelled at me, "Get a glass!" she was very angry. I ignored her and put the milk back in the fridge.  
I said, "Goodbye" and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then I ran out  
the door.  
While I was walking to school I thought about my life, all was going well. I had a steady girlfriend, was captain of the football team, and I got good grades. My life was doing just grea- I saw out of the corner of my eye a bird being hit by a semi. I chuckled to myself and thought, "I'm glad that wasn't me." Little did I know what would happen later that day.  
I got to school and said hi to everyone, the bell had just gone so I was hurrying for class. When I got to class all the girls were talking about a new assistant teacher, "He's so fine," you could hear them saying, "Did you see his cheekbones?" It was getting fairly annoying.  
I finished class and walked down the halls. I found my girlfriend, Anna; she was talking to her best friend Donna. "Oh, Mr. McCallum is so sexy," Anna said dreamily, she sighed.  
"You have a boyfriend, you fool, how do you think he's going to feel?" Donna knew that this little episode would jeopardize Anna's relationship with me.  
I though to myself, "I'm going out with her and all she wants to do is get with her teacher, she must be off her rocker, this could ruin what we worked so hard to build." Donna looked at me with googly eyes; I think she has a crush on me. "I'm going to kick a football around with the guys," I said hurriedly, I was kind of uncomfortable, "Yah, I think I'll do that." I ran away swiftly.  
I didn't see much more of Anna that day, she came out side to talk to me about her and Mr. McCallum, then we said goodbye, we kind of felt weird that day.  
I walked home, I could see the bird on the road, it had been run over a few times, it's innards were plastered along the road, that's how I felt at that moment. When I got home I went almost straight to bed, but first I had to eat, my stomach was churning. The bed felt so warm and welcoming, I fell asleep almost instantly.  
The next morning I woke up to find a large puddle on my sheets. I thought, "Wow, scary dream I guess," I laughed to myself. Then I thought, "Why would I be laughing? I must be retarded."  
I changed the sheets, put the dirty ones in the laundry, and changed my clothes. Again I was late for school, even later than before, and I had no time to have a shower. I ran out the door without saying anything to my mom.  
As I walked to school I felt like a bus, no wait, a semi had hit me. My life had tumbled down, just like the bird's life had. Everything had been ruined in a matter of seconds.  
I got to school, when I went inside everyone was already in class. I went to my locker grabbed my books and rushed to class. During the class I had heard kids saying, "What is that disgusting odour? It smells like someone died," I slouched down in my chair not wanting him or her to pinpoint the place of the smell.  
There was a dance that night, I wanted to ask Anna, but I thought she might be too caught up in this Mr. McCallum business. I walked up to her; she was talking to Donna about Mr. McCallum. I was getting really jealous, she was killing me, and this was almost the end of the line. I asked her, "Do you want to go to the dance with me tonight?" She thought it over; the question should be a no brainer! I've been her boyfriend for two years, it really looked like she was thinking about McCallum, "Please, please Anna."  
"Well, okay," Anna said reluctantly, "I guess I have to." The way she said it pierced like a knife, but then she added to it and it felt like the knife was twisting around in my heart angrily.  
I wasn't feeling that good, she was getting too "available" to guys. I gave her a kiss and said, "I'm going to play football with the guys, later." I waved and left.  
The rest of school was dull. I went home; as I walked past the highway bad memories of the bird were lingering in my head. I walked in the front door, my mom yelled, "BEDWETTER!"  
"Shut up mom, how'd you find out," my nostrils were flaring, "I put everything away."  
"I just looked in the laundry, I'm the one who does it, remember?" My mom was playing with my feelings. She walked back upstairs and went into the bathroom.  
I had to get ready for the dance; it was going to be a big night. I went upstairs to my room to pick out what clothes I was going to wear; I had to look really good for Anna. I took me about half an hour to pick out everything. It was around 7:30 and the dance started at 8, I had to go pick up Anna, Donna and her boyfriend. I got a quick snack and went out the door. I picked up Donna and her boyfriend. On the way to Anna's I saw the bird on the pavement, I swerved around it not wanting to hit it, because or the eerie irony of it being the same as me. Donna yelled at me, "What are you doing?"  
"I don't know." I replied, it had just been kind of a reaction.  
We got to Anna's and she came out, she looked gorgeous, I guess she was all dressed up for McCallum. She got in the car and started talking about McCallum, I shot a quick glare at her, and she was quiet from then until we got to the school.  
We got into the dance, I paid for Anna of course, and there were a lot of people there. Anna started looking for McCallum right away, which made me kind of uneasy. We went inside at sat down. Donna asked her boyfriend if he wanted to dance, so they did. I asked Anna if she wanted to dance, she was too busy looking for McCallum. She left and Donna's boyfriend had for a while, so Donna asked me if I wanted to dance. We went to the dance floor; she was a very good dancer. We dance for two songs then I saw Anna, she was with Mr. McCallum, and she was dancing with him, grabbing him. I looked at them for what seemed forever. I had enough, I stormed out of the room without talking to anyone, and I went straight to my car.  
I drove and drove; I ended up in the middle of nowhere, sitting on the hood of my car thinking about life, or something like it. I fell asleep on the hood of my car after awhile. I woke up at 2 AM, my mom would have been worried, and so I got in my car and drove home.  
When I got home my mom was sitting on the kitchen table, "Where have you been, I've been worried sick!" she was almost crying, "I phoned the neighbours, Anna, Donna, the police," now she was in tears, "don't you ever do this to me again!"  
"I'm sorry, I left after about half an hour," I paused for a second, "I needed to do some thinking."  
"At two in the morning, are you nocturnal?" she was in a better mood now.  
"Yes, I only see and think at night!" I laughed, we both laughed, I hugged her, "I'm glad I have you mom, I don't know where I'd be with out you."  
"Well, you'd probably be in the middle of nowhere at two in the morning!" she laughed differently; it was a sad laugh, a worried laugh, kind of shrill.  
"I think we should both go to bed," I said, "it's getting to be kind of late."  
So we both walked upstairs and went to bed, I stayed up for another half an hour, thinking about things.  
The next morning I woke up at 11:00, I didn't care that I was late for school. I hopped out of bed, put on my clothes and went to school. Today was the last day of Mr. McCallum's time at the school, so Anna would be finished with him. I still had feelings for Anna and I knew she would get over Mr. McCallum, I was worried, but not that worried anymore. I went to class, everything was the same, and school was boring. At last school ended. I went to sit by the tree in the back, to read my book. Donna walked towards me and sat down beside me. She held out a note, "Here read this."  
I took it form her hands, I read it.  
"If you showed this to the school, Anna would be humiliated." Donna was thinking cruelly.  
I looked at her, "What are you doing, Anna is your friend."  
"Bu-" I cut her short.  
"No buts, she's your friend, no matter how carried away she gets, you still have to watch out for her," I stared her straight in the eye, "I still love her, even after what she did to me, she pulled my heart out of my chest and made me look at it," my eyes were filling with water, "but I still lover her!"  
She looked at me, "I had no idea you felt like this."  
"Well I do, you don't know what it is to burn, to have that feeling, and your heart is pounding." I paused for two or three seconds, "in and out."  
I saw a tear flow form her eyes. "They say love is like a flower, you have to nurture it," "well they are wrong!" I was even crying now, "Your love for someone lasts forever, even if you don't think you love them, it's there you just don't know it."  
"Wow." Donna was speechless.  
"I don't want to talk about it anymore." I picked up my things and left.  
Somewhere in that town there was a little girl sitting in a coffee shop waiting for the one she loved, when that person was right under her nose. She knew it, and she hated that fact. 


End file.
